


How To Out Sterek

by mangedesmuffins



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, sterek sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 16:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangedesmuffins/pseuds/mangedesmuffins
Summary: This is what happens when you try to be funny, you out your friends.





	How To Out Sterek

Lydia, Scott, and Jackson where sitting around Derek's living room deciding to have some fun with his phone that he left on the table before going upstairs to shower.

Derek: Can I get a blowjob?

Stiles: Mmm sounds delicious...Just thinkin bout havin my tongue lickin the underside of that huge cock of urs.

All three of them jumped when the reply came and just stared at the the phone. Scott was the first to get up pacing back and forth with strings of ohmygodohmygodohmygod coming out of his mouth, Lydia was still staring at the phone mouth wide open when Jackson reached for the phone.

Derek: Really?

Stiles: Dont worry you'll gt all the handjobs, blowjobs, and ass u want when I come over 2night k babe?

Once the shower upstairs stopped, they all lunged and scrambled to put the phone back where it was. Forgetting to delete the messages.

Derek sat next to stiles on the couch his arm draped over his shoulders looking at the tv screen watching some dumb commercial.

"You know Scott and them are idiots right?" Derek voiced.

Stiles tilted his head upwards, brow furrowed. "How so?"

"They forgot to delete the messages from my phone." He looked down at stiles with a smirk plastered on his face.

'Oh God, Stiles could fill the blush coming up to color his cheeks and the back of his neck. "Ummm..."

"You really plan on keeping that promise tonight?"

Before he could say anything, Stiles was yanked and placed on Derek's lap staring into his eyes and with a little smirk of his own.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure of it."


End file.
